


dream me the world (something new for every night)

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sort of ferocious, quiet beauty, the sort that wouldn't let you admire it. The sort of beauty that just always hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream me the world (something new for every night)

[dream me the world (something new for every night)](http://8tracks.com/thelimitsofthe_sea/dream-me-the-world-something-new-for-every-night)

i. bravado - lorde //  _because i was raised up to be admired to be noticed (i'm faking glory)_

ii. twin size mattress (cover) - noise complement //  _make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face_

iii. dark paradise (demo version) - lana del rey //  _but there's no you except in my dreams tonight_

iv. even in his youth - nirvana //  _i've got nothing left to prove (kept his body clean going nowhere, daddy was ashamed)_

v. breaking down - florence + the machine //  _even when i was a child i always knew there was something to be frightened of_

vi. colors - halsey //  _you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too_ _  
_

vii. all eyes on you - st lucia // _i hope we will never have to take back what we said in the night_

viii. a world alone - lorde //  _we've got a million bad habits to kick (not sleeping is one)_

ix. wasted - tiësto //  _you're a catch 22, either way i miss out_

x. i saw water - tiger jaw //  _well of course i liked you (have time for me, i don't expect you to)_

x. young god - halsey //  _i'm the king of everything and my heart is a weapon_

xii. monster - meg & dia //  _then he slowly saw his nightmares were his dreams_ _  
_

xiii. old school - hedley //  _with perfect regard for how cavalier we used to be that beautiful insanity_

xiii. over the love - florence + the machine //  _i don't want to see what i've seen- to undo what has been done_

xiv. demons - imagine dragons //  _it's woven in my soul (i need to let you go)_

xv. avalanche - leonard cohen //  _he does not ask for your company not at the centre of the world_

xvi. secrets - one republic //  _till all my sleeves are stained red with all the truth that i've said_

xvii. blinding - florence + the machine //  _a tourist in the waking world never quite awake_

 

 

 

 


End file.
